venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: Cremators (half life2)
Chapter 1 Normal day in my city 17 apartment building Jordan eating a... well those things you get in the plaza (i think hey thats wat he said), cerra watching breencasts (just to punch the tv), isac aslep on the couch, bethany jumping on the bed, and me kalei (a girl who moved in with them having no place to live) hacking combine radio signals. BANG BANG BANG a door gets kicked open (not ours Phew) and i hear a flame thower burning an apartment room down. i hear jordan "CRAP THEY HAVE CREMATORS BETHANY BARACADE THAT DOOR, KALEI GET THE WINDOWS" i baricade the windows. isac wakes up while bethany pushes all the big non flameball stuff we have up aganst the door i hear metro cops knocking on our door and one trying to send a help message (HA glad i can hack get owned!) i run to jordans room "where is it WHERE IS IT" i say rummaging under his bed "AHA my pistol" i find my pistol that i got of a metro cop in city 14 (i used to live there) i slip it in my pocket and run to my computer to start hacking MORE combine signals (just to troll every time they turn it on it brodcasts 10 HOURS of elevator musichttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5PvBzDlZGs LOLOLOLOLOl and IT WORKS YAYAYAYAYAY. jordan yells "SAMICHES THEY BROKE OUR DOOR DOWN"(samiches is a new cuss word) jordan, isac, cerra, and bethany hide but i take cover and pull my pistol and hear the raido coming from my computer " Chhh: 19-14 we have citizen number 23 cornerd and we are looking for her friends. Chhh " i pull my gun CHHH: CITIZEN NUMBER 23 HAS A WEAPON REPEAT CITIZEN NUMBER 23----- __________Baadee metro cop number 14 has been killed... call has been ended " Oh crap here come the cremators i'm dead Yayy (sarcasim) *Flamethrower sound* "MY ARM ow ow ow ow ow" i suddenly black out Chapter 2 I wake up in a large bright white room 5 beds mine, Jordans, Beth's, Isaacs, and Cierra. i see a terminal moniter come down to my face it says this: %appdata% goto active paralysis activation Active Paralysis Failsafe active. I black out again. ---- An hour later i wake up in a combine pod or atleast im contious i cant open my eyes or move anything than i open my eyes like i was forced to. i see a combine in a room and im in a pod i dart my eyes around and see Bethany, Isaac, Jordan and Cierra i look at my arm... Its.. its... HEALED. completely healed h- how Chapter 3 I have the BIGEST headache that i've had in YEARS then 3 "Rebbles" run into the room. the combine doesent see them Sniper shot the combine drops to the floor DEAD i Yell "HALP... GET US OUT" the pods open up we all drop down from the pods one runs up to me And asks "Hello? Ca- Can you talk?" i say nothing. he helps me up. i go over to jordan he is up. i give him a hug and a rebble gives me a SNIPER of all things. he asks "Can you use a gun" i nood "good" he replyies i Turn on the laser sight and prop it on the window i see a combine running down the road, I snipe him Category:Fan Fiction